Sonic Supernatural High: The Bleeding Roses
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: It's another story from Supernatural High School! Amy Rose is told by Sonic to stop stalking him, and he means it! Amy now has to find a hobby that can replace all the time she devotes to following Sonic, so she decides to start a band! Watch as she tries to get her music career going, but meanwhile Kris wishes that she wasn't a ghost. Maybe her wish can be granted.
1. Chapter 1

"Throw it, throw it, throw it!" Sonic barked happily as he jumped up and down in the park on a cool February night. The werehog was waiting in excitement for his best friend, Tails to throw the old tennis ball so that he could chase after it and bring it back in a game of fetch.

"Okay, okay Sonic. Calm down, I'll throw it." Tails replied as picked up an old tennis ball of Sonic's and wiped grass off of it. It had rolled under a piece of furniture long ago and Sonic had just found it so they thought it was a good idea to go to the park.

Tails smirked. "Okay Sonic, go long!" He pulled his arm back and threw the ball as hard as he could.

"… Tails, that wasn't a very good throw…"

Tails opened his eyes and looked at the ground. The tennis ball lay about two feet from him.

"Uh…" Tails picked up the tennis ball again. "Sorry."

A brownish black bat was hanging from a tree, some distance away from them, watching them. It had seen enough of this failed game of fetch. It spread its wings and began to fly towards them, careful not to make much noise so they wouldn't hear it coming.

"Tails, come on! You can't admit to me that you can't throw."

"I can throw! I'm just out of practice!"

"Oh my God, Tails' you suck at throwing!"

Sonic and Tails both turned their heads to see where the new voice was coming from. A pink hedgehog with green eyes in a red dress with black sleeves, red boots, a black headband with a bow and a black velvet choker with a red gem on it stood behind them with a smile on her face with her fangs protruding from it.

"Oh, hi Amy, when did you get here?" Sonic asked. He and Tails weren't really surprised that she had found them. She seemed to be always stalking Sonic, and with her being a vampire it just made things worse because she could be hiding ANYWHERE, even in their shadows.

"Just now, and I got tired of watching you two try and fail to play fetch." She answered.

Sonic sat down in the grass. "You know Amy, you gotta stop with the stalking."

Amy retracted her fangs a bit so that they didn't show with her mouth closed. "Sonic, I can't help it, it's what vampires do. We are naturally inclined to make ourselves as undetectable as possible when we are hunting."

"But YOU AREN'T HUNTING!" Sonic emphasized his point.

Amy lowered her eyelids to half. Her fangs started to protrude again. "Who says I'm not? Well, not for blood anyway. But if you want to donate…"

Sonic got up again. "Oh no, you are not getting your fangs anywhere near my neck!"

She laughed. "I could always hypnotize you and make you stay still enough."

"Amy quit it!" Tails shouted. "Sonic doesn't want you following him around always without his knowledge!"

Amy put up her hands. "Okay, okay I'll try not to. I just want to have some fun with y'all. Spice up this fetch game a bit."

"Sonic sighed. "Fine…" He picked up the ball with his hand and gave it to her. "Maybe you can throw better than Tails can."

Amy smiled again without her fangs showing. "I'm a vampire, I know I can."

"Hmph." Tails pouted and crossed his arms.

The pink hedgehog got ready to throw the ball as Sonic moved out to get some distance.

"Alright! Amy shouted. "FETCH!" She threw the ball and it flew across the park lawn. Sonic jumped and ran after it on all fours in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday: School. Weather: Freezing and raining. Atmosphere: Miserable.

The students of Supernatural High made their way to the old high school in these horrible conditions, but the school didn't care and would remain open. Kids would frequently get hit with shards of hail and the sidewalks were slick, making people slip and fall if they weren't careful or were in a hurry.

Sonic was trying his best to walk quickly and carefully because of his cleats. He didn't know why his trademark famous red and white shoes turned into spiky cleats when he transformed into his werewolf form, but they made it super hard to walk on tile flooring and slick surfaces, and the weather had made the sidewalks ice over. Tails was wearing his ice boots that could gain traction on icy surfaces.

The fox watched the wolf try to walk without slipping. "Sonic, tell me again why you refused to buy ice boots?"

"I don't like boots. They're hard to run in." Sonic answered. "Wh-Whoa!" He started to slip and grabbed onto Tails to try and not fall.

"Sonic! You're way to heavy!" The fox couldn't support the werehog's weight and was pushed down onto the ground, making them both fall.

"Owww…" Sonic and Tails both groaned as they lay there on the sidewalk.

As if on que, Shadow appeared from the fog while laughing. "Ha ha you guys are dumbasse- FUCK!" The black and red vampire hedgehog slipped and fell on his back on the sidewalk. "Chhhhhhhhh Owwwwww…"

Some passing students laughed at him.

Sonic and Tails finally managed to help each other up and get back on their feet even though their bodies still hurt. They stood over Shadow.

"Karma." Sonic said with a smirk. Tails nodded.

Shadow sneered at them the ground.

Sonic held out his hand for him to grab onto. "Need some help?" He asked.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and hissed at him. He slapped Sonic's hand away and wiped his hand on his shirt.

"What?!" Sonic asked.

"I wouldn't be caught alive accepting help from a werewolf!"

Sonic sighed. "Okay, let's go Tails. He's doing this again."

"Okay Sonic." Tails walked with Sonic into the school. Shadow lay there on the sidewalk, struggling to get up because he was slipping.

Sonic walked to his locker to get his books for First Period but when he opened it up he heard a groan from the locker next to him. He cocked his head to the side. "Is anyone in there?" He asked.

"Ughhhhh…Who is it? Please don't hurt me!" The voice said.

Sonic recognized that distinct nerdy voice anywhere. "Silver, is that you?" He asked while trying to look in the slot holes on the locker.

"It depends, ughhh, who are you?" Silver replied.

Sonic laughed. "Silver, you don't recognize my voice? It's me, Sonic!"

"How do I not know you're just some jerk who's pretending to be Sonic?" He replied.

"Silver, I'm pretty sure I'm the only dark blue werewolf here in this school with green eyes that loves chilidogs, and knows your favorite movie is Meet the Robinsons, and that…" He leaned close to the locker and started to whisper. "You're in the closet."

"Oh my God, you are Sonic." Silver felt reassured, and he could see Sonic's beautiful green eyes through one of the holes. "Please, can you help me out and get me out of this locker."

Sonic smiled. "Sure buddy. Hold tight." The blue werehog put his ear next to the locker and banged on it once in one area, twice in another and one final time where the combination lock was, and the locker popped open. He opened the door wide and took the zombie hedgehog out of the locker and put him down on the ground.

Silver got up and smiled the best he could with his slacked jaw. "Thank you Sonic. I've been in there ever since Friday, but no one noticed me before everybody left for the weekend.

"Who did this to you?" Sonic asked.

"It could have been anyone. There are so many jerks at this school who like to pick on me. They just blend together in my memory." Silver answered. "Now I just gotta-" His arm fell off. "Crap." He sighed. "I'm always falling apart. Sometimes I hate being a zombie."

"We can't choose what we are." The werewolf replied. "If we could I sure as heck wouldn't be a werewolf."

The zombie hedgehog picked up his arm and popped it back into place. "If we could I would totally be a vampire or a wizard. They don't take crap from anybody."

Sonic chuckled. "Oh I don't think you'd want to be a moody aggressive asshole."

"Amy is a nice vampire."

"You don't know her when she gets angry."

"Not all vampires are jerks."

"Yeah but…" Sonic shook his head and waved his hand. "Never mind. We have to get to class."

Silver nodded and walked with him to their first period class. Sonic double-checked his schedule. They had mixed up all his classes after Winter Break so he was still unsure of his schedule.

"Sonic, our first class is Health." Silver told him.

"Yeah, I know." Sonic answered. "I'm just double-checking."

The two walked to the Heath classroom down the hall. Once they got there and inside the door slammed behind them, spooking them.

"What the flip?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha ha!" A disembodied female voice could be heard laughing and Sonic's highly sensitive ears twitched.

"Who did that, who's laughing?" He asked while looking around.

"Ha ha ha, it's me you silly dog." A red hedgehog ghost with purple eyes and black clothes and combat boots appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"Oh, Kris, Hi, good evening." Sonic replied." I didn't know we were in the same Health class."

Kris looked down at the floor. "Yeah, it's easy for me to not be noticed, especially with me being a ghost and being semi-transparent."

Sonic whined and gave her a doggy kiss.

"Ha ha, thank you Sonic. That makes me feel a little better." She turned intangible to get the wolf slobber off of her and went back to normal. "You can really make anyone's day."

Sonic nodded and went to his seat. Silver went to his. Once all the students were in class the teacher started the slideshow. Tonight, they would be talking about food and the digestive system.

This made Sonic really hungry and his stomach rumbled. He tried to muffle the sound but some people had already heard it and were looking back at him.

"Sorry." He whispered. He looked over to Kris, who was just sitting there, bored because it was physically impossible for her to eat or drink anything.

Sonic looked forward at the slideshow and tried to ignore his hunger.

* * *

After class, Kris floated out of the classroom last after everybody else had cleared out, except Sonic. The werewolf stayed and walked behind her. Once they had got out the door Sonic started to talk to her.

"Uh, hey."

"Huh?" The ghost hedgehog turned around to look at him.

Sonic smoothed out his fur so he wouldn't look raggedy. "Today's lecture, it was interesting…"

Kris nodded. "Yeah, it was, but none of it affects me."

Sonic bit his lower lip. "Does that…Bother you at all? Because you looked pretty bored, and kinda sad in class."

"…Yeah, I miss being able to eat, and hold things, and feel."

"Oh! That's right, you can't really feel anything, like…" He held out his muscular fur covered arm. "Can you feel how soft I am?"

The hedgehog ghost put her hand on Sonic's arm and moved it around. She didn't feel anything and shook her head. "No, I can't feel anything. The only reason I know you are soft is guessing by looking at you and you telling me."

Sonic frowned. "Aw…"

"I know. It sucks."

"I wish I could do something to help."

"Thank you for your offer."

Suddenly a certain vampire hedgehog appeared behind Sonic.

"Good evening."

"Oh my Go-!" Sonic jumped a little.

"Hi Shadow." Kris waved to the vampire hedgehog.

"Hello Kris." Shadow replied.

"Would you guys STOP DOING THAT!?" Sonic said with clenched fangs.

"Oh you don't like how we vampires approach people?" He replied with a smirk on his face.

Sonic turned around. "I was just telling Amy off for always stalking me yesterday! No, I don't like it! Can't you just walk up to people like a normal person?!"

"I'm not a "normal person"."

"You know what I mean."

Shadow started to laugh and melted into the wall as a shadow and reappeared over by where Kris was floating. He put his hand on where her shoulder was supposed to be. He fixed his wire-framed half moon glasses so that he could see her better. "So how was your weekend?"

"Well I went to the-" Sonic started to answer.

"NOT YOU! Like I give a shit about your weekend. I was talking to HER." Shadow harshly replied.

Sonic stopped. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

The black and red hedgehog put his hands together. "Okay, I didn't think I'd have to spell it out for you. I thought you could figure it out on your own, but I guess not." He separated his hands and moved them to emphasize the structure of his next sentence. "I don't. Like you."

Sonic frowned. "Yeah I know that already, but you are mean in general."

"I'm a vampire, being a vampire just naturally makes you mean." He replied.

"That isn't all of it though." Sonic replied. "I think it's because you're just a dick in general, and the fact that your dad walked out on you and your mom!"

Shadow hissed and got in Sonic's face with his fangs bared. "Don't you dare talk about him!"

Sonic moved back. "It's freakin' true."

He hissed again. "I am going to-"

"Hey, you three!" A teacher called from across the hallway. "Get to class!"

Shadow looked at Sonic with mean eyes. He quickly went over to Kris and kissed her on the cheek. "I have to go. Bye." He transformed into his bat form that even had a tiny backpack because his backpack transforms too. He flew away to his next class.

"I'm so sorry about him. I'm trying to teach him how to be nicer to people." Kris apologized.

Sonic turned around with a grumpy face. "Then why didn't you do anything? You just floated there."

"I didn't know how to-"

"If you say you're doing these things, then you actually have to do them."

"I know, but I-"

"No "buts"."

The ghost started to tear up. "Okay."

The werehog saw that she was about to cry. He softened his tone of voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, but what I said is true. If you are trying to reform Shadow, then you have to stand up when he's doing something wrong."

"Yes." The girl replied.

"Great, now, let's get to class before one of the teachers yells at us again."


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic's next class was…Elementary Witchcraft. The werehog read over his schedule just to make sure he had read it right. He groaned, but his groan sounded like a sad howl. He quickly made his way to the class and prayed that Amy and Blaze would not be there at the same time. He didn't need all of this right now.

Sonic sat down at his desk and looked around. No sign of either of them yet, maybe today he could relax. He then heard the sound of claws drumming behind him, and a pair of eyes on the back of his head, and, he could smell the distinct scent of Black Rose perfume, there were only two people he knew that wore that kind of perfume—

"Hello Sonic~"

The werehog shivered. _"Why do vampires have to be creepy as Hell?"_ He thought.

"Well isn't that a slap in the face?" Amy said from the desk behind him.

Sonic turned his head to see her admiring a black rose she held in her hand. The pink vampire hedgehog shifted her eyes to look at his face. "Do not think such negative things about my kind, as it is offensive."

Not even his thoughts were safe from her.

"Amy! Really nice to see ya!" Sonic tried to lighten the mood.

"It's nice to see you too…" She said in a flat voice.

"Uh…" Sonic put his ears down.

All vampires have a certain, "darkness" to them; Very eerie, scary and intimidating. It's not to say Amy lacks that darkness, as she is normally very sunny, positive and energetic, she still has it, but she reserves it for times when she feels like it is necessary, such as then.

"Nice night outside, isn't it?" Sonic tried to make small talk. "Well, I mean, besides the ice and the freezing cold."

"I like it, it matches my body temperature."

The werehog sighed. _"I am in deep trouble."_ He thought.

Amy heard his thought, but she didn't say anything. Her eyes started to glow red and a purple aura formed around the rose she was still holding and it started to die.

"Oh, you killed it, I didn't know you could do that…" Sonic said nervously.

Oh ho hoooooo! What did you do to piss her off?!" Shadow asked in wicked glee as he walked to where they were as his seat was next to Amy's. He smiled meanly.

"Oh whoop-de-doo it's you." The werehog said sarcastically. "I see you managed to get up from the sidewalk."

Shadow frowned. "Yeah, and it made me fucking late."

"I offered you my help, but you refused it. Your fault."

"Shut up!" Shadow dug his claws into Sonic's desk, leaving marks.

Sonic swiped the vampire's hands off of his desk. "Hey! Don't do that to MY desk! Go claw your own! I don't want to have to fix this or pay for it!"

The black and red hedgehog glared at him. "Don't. Touch. Me." He replied, growling.

"Then don't damage my stuff!"

Shadow turned to Amy who was still holding the now dead rose. He gently took it from her. "Thank you, Lady Rose." He kissed her hand.

The vampiress didn't respond to him.

He turned to his desk and sat down in his chair.

 _BRRRIIINNNGGG!_

The witch teacher closed the door a few moments after the bell rang. She walked to her desk and picked up her teacher's copy of Elementary Witchcraft; the textbook. "Okay everyone, please turn your pages to Chapter Four." The teacher also flipped to Chapter Four using her wand while setting up the projection screen.

Amy sighed and opened up her textbook to Chapter Four without looking. Vampire magic. There were vampires in her family that also happened to be wizards and witches, but vampires usually tended to have some magical powers, mostly Black Magic though.

Chapter Four was on elemental magic and spells. Things like ice, fire, air and water. While the teacher was going over the introduction of the lesson on the projection screen, Amy looked around the classroom to see if Blaze had come to class. Her desk was empty and she didn't see any sign of the purple cat anywhere else.

 _"Great!"_ She thought. _"Now I won't have to worry about her looking at Sonic!"_ Her slight frown turned into a happy smile. She then tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but she fell into a daydream while staring at the back of Sonic's head after a while.

"Amy?...Amy…AMY!" The teacher said, standing right next to her.

"Amy, wake up. Tonight's lunch is Bloodied Pork Stir Fry." Sonic whispered in her ear.

"I'm ready to eat!" Amy suddenly shot up with her pen in her hand.

"Saturday School." The teacher told her. "We will repeat the lesson that you slept though then."

"Awwwuh!"

A few minutes later the bell rang for Lunch or next class. All of the students made their way out of the classrooms, either to their next class or to the cafeteria.

Amy had her Lunch Period next, as did Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Kris and Silver. Amy made her way to the cafeteria and got in the lunch line. "Sonic better have been right about tonight's lunch." She thought.

Ella, who was a plump werebear lady, and also one of the lunch ladies, was simultaneously handing out plastic trays with one bear paw and fixing the stir fry with the other. She gave the pink hedgehog a tray and put a plate of bloodied pork stir fry on it.

"There you go sweetie." She said in her Mexican accent.

"Thank you." Amy replied, she scooted up the line and got her side choices and a can of Type B Negative blood. She went and paid for her food and walked to her usual table that she sat at with Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Kris. Silver usually sat on the stage next to the United Federation flag, alone, because he had no friends to sit with, he was too afraid of Shadow to sit with them, and Sonic was there and he made him nervous.

Amy sat down next to Shadow, who was sitting next to Kris. Sonic and Tails sat across from them.

"I still can't freakin' believe that you can't eat!" Shadow exclaimed to Kris. The ghost had nothing in front of her, as usual.

"Hey Shadow, why are you all of a sudden censoring yourself?" Sonic asked and laughed while putting his fork in his mouth.

"Classy gentlemen don't swear at their ladies."

"Oh, yeah right! Like you're a "classy gentleman"!" Sonic continued to laugh but started to choke on his bite of stir fry. "EECCK!"

"Sonic!" Amy got up and went around to his side of the table. She and Tails started to squeeze Sonic's middle to de-lodge the chunk of food from his throat.

Meanwhile, Shadow still didn't believe that his girlfriend couldn't eat so he was trying to feed her some of his stir fry lunch.

"Shoooommmm!" He was trying not to laugh as he moved his fork around like an airplane as if Kris was a baby. "Here comes the Aeroplane, open up the hangar!"

If Kris could blush, she would have been then. "Shadow Oh my God! Stop it!"

He smirked. "Look what Daddy has for you~"

The red hedgehog swiped at the fork to knock it out of his hand but her hand just went through it, leaving ghostly wisps behind.

The male vampire started to laugh.

"Shadow!" The ghost yelled frustratingly.

"HCCKK, HHCCKK, BLEGH!" Sonic hacked up the piece of food that was lodged in his throat, and it landed right in Shadow's food.

"We got it out! Are you okay Sonic?" Amy and Tails both asked.

" Ha ha ha—WHAT THE FUCK?!" Shadow exclaimed as he noticed the clump of slimy wet food that had been stuck in Sonic's throat that was now in his food.

"Heh, there he goes, back to normal." Sonic said.

Shadow's eyes started to glow red and his fangs started to grow longer. "SONIC! I swear to THE DEVIL'S HELL!"

"Shadow! Calm down! He was choking!" Amy exclaimed.

Kris stood up and tried to pull him down back in his seat, but, as usual, her hands and arms went right trough him. "Shadow, it wasn't his fault!"

Amy came back around the table and wrapped her arms around the vampire hedgehog and pulled him down into his seat. She closed her eyes and recited a calming spell over and over as a pure white magical glow pulsed in and out of view on the both of them. Shadow stopped breathing so hard. His muscles relaxed and his eyes stopped glowing, his fangs shrank back to normal size. Once she was sure he was pacified, Amy let go of him and the white aura disappeared.

"There now, it's okay." She told him and rubbed his back.

Shadow sat there with a blank look on his face, he breathed in and out slowly.

"What was that?" Kris asked her.

Amy smiled. "It's a calming spell, it can pacify individuals no matter how angry or upset they get."

"Wow Amy, that's cool!" Sonic replied.

Amy suddenly turned her nose up. "I wasn't talking to you."

"B-but you just saved my life! You're still mad at me?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Hmph!" The pink vampire hedgehog looked away and resumed eating her lunch.

"Okay…Hey, has anyone seen Blaze today?"

Amy suddenly got up with her tray and left to go sit at another table.

"What did I say wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the night Amy made a point to avoid Sonic, and still, he couldn't figure out why. But the werehog didn't mind this much because it gave him some time to himself without worrying that Amy would be somewhere, watching him. As the morning sun chased away the night, Sonic reverted back to his hedgehog form in the living room of Tails' house.

"Ahhh, back to normal!" He cracked his back and waited for his bones to settle back into place.

Tails appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "There's the Sonic I know."

Sonic laughed. "Yeah…Tails, did you happen to see Blaze anywhere tonight?"

Tails flew over with his tails and plopped down on the couch and started playing with the Xbox 360 controller that was sitting on the couch cushion. "No, I didn't, why do you want to know?"

The blue hedgehog put his hands behind his back. "It's just, I haven't seen or talked to her in almost a week."

"You're worried about her?"

Sonic looked around the room.

"Amy isn't here listening Sonic, I checked."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise, now just tell me what you were going to say."

The Blue hedgehog sighed. "Yes, I'm worried about her."

The fox stopped fiddling with the controller. "Sonic, I know how you feel about her."

"No!" He replied. "I'm her friend and, I'm just worried, as a friend would be!"

Tails chuckled a bit. "Alright, why don't you try and call her?"

"Alright, I will!"

Sonic picked up his iPhone and went into his room and closed the door. The sun was shining through his window. He sat on his bed, breathed in and looked at his phone. He went to his contacts and tapped on Blaze the Cat. He took a second to look at her picture. It was a photo of her he took one year for Halloween when she was going as a Gryffindor Hogwarts student. It was funny, with her being an actual witch and all.

The blue hedgehog blinked and remembered why he was here. He tapped on her cell phone number and put the phone to his ear. It rang a few times before Blaze picked up on the other side of the line.

The purple cat was laying in her bed in her room, surrounded by stuffed animals. She had to reach over them to get to her phone that was sitting on her night stand. She pressed "Talk" just before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" She asked tiredly.

Sonic became alert. His ears stood straight up. "Ah- Hi Blaze, I was afraid you wouldn't pick up." He said this quickly, otherwise he might have blanked out.

The cat yawned. "I'm sorry about that." She suddenly coughed hard.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

The cat got a tissue and coughed into it. The coughing fit left some mucus in it. Blaze moaned and threw the tissue away in the garbage bin her parents had moved into her room so that she wouldn't have to get up.

"Um…I haven't seen you lately."

"Oh." Blaze snuggled deeper under her covers. "I went on a trip with my parents, and I caught a sickness while we were there, and, it hasn't really gone away yet."

"You sound sick." Sonic's ears went down.

"I know…I've been tired all night…There's probably a ton of work that I've missed…"

The blue hedgehog's heart started to beat a little faster.

"Y'know…I could get all the stuff you missed and give it to you, if you want."

"Really?" Blaze started to smile. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah."

Blaze started to blush, but it was unclear whether it was from bashfulness or from her fever. "Thank you Sonic."

Sonic smiled also, blushing a little. "You're welcome. I hope you feel better soon, I would really like to see you in person."

"I think it won't last for much longer, then I'll be back at school and we can see each other then. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to go to sleep now, I'm sorry if you wanted to talk, but I'm just too tired."

"Oh no, it's okay, I just wanted to know why you haven't been at school."

"Okay then…Goodbye."

"Bye."

The phone clicked off and Sonic laid back on his pillow. It was nice to have somewhat of a conversation with her without the worry of Amy looking over his shoulder. His mind turned over to Amy. He hoped he didn't hurt her with what he said the other night, but he felt it was something that she needed to hear from him. She didn't really have any other interests besides him. Sonic hoped that giving her a little tough love would broaden her interests and give her another thing to focus on. After all, he was a werewolf and she was a vampire. Werewolves don't live forever as vampires do, and with that, what would she do when he inevitably passed on?

The Blue hedgehog turned over and looked at the baby neutral chao plush that lay on his pillow. He reached over and pulled it in close to snuggle as he fell asleep.

* * *

Shadow stood on the Rose's porch with a black umbrella protecting him from the sun. He sighed and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Rose opened the door after a few moments. She was a curvy pink hedgehog with long pink hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes that looked around 28 even though she was MUCH older than that. That day she was wearing a black lounge dress. Her long nails were painted Midnight Blue and she had dark blue eyeshadow that matched her eyes, along with mascara that made her eyelashes look fuller.

"Hi Shadow, come in, come in, your mother called and told me you were coming."

And with that invitation, Shadow could cross the threshold normally keeping vampires out of people's homes, even other vampires' homes. He walked into the hallway and took his umbrella down and sat it leaning against the wall. He kept looking at Mrs. Rose.

"Amy is upstairs in her room."

"Thank you, Ms. Lily." He politely told her and headed up the stairs. He walked to Amy's bedroom door and knocked on it. "Hello?"

The Evanescence music paused and Amy opened up the door. "Shadow! I didn't know you were coming over." She exclaimed.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" The male vampire asked.

The pink hedgehog shook her head. "Oh no, I was just reading some magazines, you can come in."

"Door open!" Amy's mom called from downstairs.

"Okay mom!" Amy replied. She hissed slightly and let Shadow into her room.

Amy's room was pink _, really_ pink. Dark pink, light pink, every kind of pink. But her furniture was black, giving a stark contrast to it. The furniture was elegant and goat skulls hung from the ceiling. Amy's coffin was sitting on a short legged rectangular table and there were steps leading up to it. There were posters of Emo and Gothic Metal bands up on the walls and on the ceiling. She had two pink and black bean bags sitting on the floor in the middle of the room that had magazines and books sprawled out around them, and her bookshelves only held more. There weren't any windows.

"Come, sit in a beanbag, I don't bite. She started to laugh a bit.

Shadow however, didn't laugh and just sat down in one of the bean bags. "Hi." He greeted.

"Hi, did you come over to hang out?" Amy asked.

"My mom told me to stop playing Skyrim all the time and told me to go help you. Your mom apparently told her about what went on Sunday."

Amy looked down at her lap. "She did, did she?" She sighed. "Yeah, Sonic told me to stop stalking him."

The black and red hedgehog tried to cross his legs and looked at her through his glasses rather than over them. "Amy, do you seriously think that stalking someone is going to get them to like you?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"I can't help it, it's just something that vampires d-"

"Stop!" Shadow sighed and held up his hands.

"What?"

Shadow's face now was an irritated frown. He then put his right hand over his face and shook his head. "I fucking knew you would use that as an excuse."

"It's not an excuse-"

"Yes it is!"

"Stop raising your voice at me!"

"I have to, it's the only way anybody can ever get you to listen to them!"

"I will listen!" She started to tear up. "Don't yell at me…"

The male vampire sighed and lowered his voice. "Okay, is this better? I didn't mean to make you cry."

The female vampire sniffed. "It's better…"

"What I wanted to explain to you is that, the stalking thing. While it is true that vampires DO stalk for prey. It is abnormal to stalk for any other reason. Do you understand?"

Amy was wiping her eyes. "I thought being a vampire made my pursuit after Sonic seem normal."

"Nope." He shook his head. "Now let me ask you something important. Look at yourself, take a moment to think about what you are doing. Why are you harassing him like this?"

"I just want to be around him…"

"But don't you think you're taking it too far?"

"No."

"Amy, you're way into the "creepy" territory."

"'I'm not creepy!"

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth."

Amy just sat there looking at her hands. "Sonic has never told me that I'm being creepy." She suddenly looked up at him with an angered expression on her face. "How do you know he thinks that? You aren't Sonic."

Shadow moved his sitting position in the bean bag. "I don't. I'm just saying that if I were him that's what I would think."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Well, as a more experienced vampire, and person in general-"

""Experienced?" All you do is play video games and sleep!"

Shadow leaned back with a guilty and shocked look on his face. "How do you know that?" He asked.

Amy started to blush. "Um, well, I…"

"You, you do this to me too?"

"Sometimes…"

"Amy!" Shadow grit his teeth.

"I'm sorry!"

Amy's mom could be heard from downstairs. "Is everything all right up there?!"

Shadow poked his head out the doorway to Amy's room. "Yes Ms. Lily!"

"Are you sure? I heard yelling-"

"Yes mom! We're okay!" Amy replied. "We're just playing Monopoly!"

"…Alright, I just heard yelling and I was wondering if I would have to come up there."

"You don't have to!"

Shadow sighed. " Okay, One. More. Question. To get my point through your thick skull."

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed.

The black and red hedgehog covered her mouth with his hand quickly. "Shhhh!" He took his hand away. "Listen very carefully."

The pink hedgehog nodded, even though she knew he was talking down to her; which she hated when people did that, but she stayed quiet this time.

"Amy, you're wasting your time. Tell me this: Have you ever received any sort of reciprocation? Stop annoying him like this now, or else in the future this could escalate into something large, and you could get in a whole lot of trouble." Shadow asked and told her in his clear, dark voice. "Do you understand?"

Amy sat there for a moment to take in the male vampire's words. The more she thought, the more she realized that his words did make sense. Sonic never really seemed to return her affection in the same way she has given it to him. He had always, in the times that he had given her affection back, given it in the "friend" type of way, like how friends would interact with each other.

No! That can't be! If that was true it would mean that she had wasted YEARS of her life trying to chase after a boy that she would have never caught in the first place. No! There must be-

"Amy, are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"HE'S JUST SHY!" Amy yelled out loud suddenly. She was now out of other options, she had come to her last resort.

Shadow jumped a little at her sudden outburst. "But is he though?" He asked.

The pink vampire hedgehog glanced over at him with tears forming in her eyes, she then looked down at her knees and tried to keep her composure together. This lasted for almost a minute before Amy put her face in her hands and started to sob.

"HEEEEEEEHHH, heeeehhhhh!" She sobbed and coughed.

Shadow sat there looking at her, being not sure what to do. He wasn't so good at the "comforting" thing, or caring about other people in general. (Except for his mother, of course.) People would say that his undead heart was as cold as his skin was to the touch of non-vampires. But…He could try.

The hedgehog picked up the beanbag he was sitting in and shuffled closer to her. He thought maybe putting his arm around her would help? Shadow did to and tried to look at her face through her hair.

"Amy-"

"Don't touch ME!" She hissed and pushed his arm off of her. Her eyes were a vivid scarlet.

He backed away. "Okay, I just thought you needed someone to hug."

"I don't 'need' anyone or anything! …Just leave me alone, please!" She hugged her knees to herself and continued to let her emotions out.

Shadow sat there for a few more minutes before he figured that he should go. He got up and side-stepped out her bedroom door into the hallway and headed downstairs. Amy's mom was now watching a Chick Flick movie. He didn't know or really care what it was.

"So, which one of you won?" She asked.

"Um…Your daughter…is upstairs…crying in her room." He said.

"What?" What happened?" Lily got up out of her chair and headed towards the stairs.

"…I beat her at Monopoly…" He mumbled.

Lily started to go up the stairs. "Amy? Amy what's wrong baby?" She called to her daughter.

Shadow took this chance to grab his umbrella and casually slip out of the house and run back home before his mother would most likely be getting a phone call from Amy's house.

* * *

Lily was in Amy's room trying to calm her daughter down, there were tissues all over the floor and a box of tissues next to the both of them. Amy had burrowed her face into her mom's clothes and was still crying heavily.

"And then, he asked me if Sonic returned my feelings, and he made me realize that Sonic has totally friend-zoned me and he d-doesn't wanna be my boyfriend; he just wants to be my FRIEND! A-and that means w-we'll never get married, or have children, or be together!"

Lily gave her another tissue and patted her back. "Shhhhh. I know you like this boy but it's not the end of the world if he doesn't go out with you."

"YES IT IS! HE'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE MOM! YOU DON'T GET IT!"

"Amy," Lily's voice turned stern. "Don't yell at me, I'm right here."

"I'm sorry…"

Lily sighed. "Amy, you're 14, I know it sounds bad to say but, I think that you're a bit too young to be thinking about spending the next 80 years of your life with the first boy you have feelings for."

"But I want to."

It was clear that she wouldn't get through to her daughter easily. "Amy, why don't you come downstairs and watch a movie with me?" She suggested to get Amy's mind off Sonic.

Amy shook her head. "No thank you, I just think I'm gonna go to bed…" She got up and walked towards her coffin. She opened up the lid and stared at the pink satin that lined the inside for a moment, it looked duller than usual. The pink hedgehog slowly climbed into it and lay her head on her pillow, hugging a stuffed hedgehog in her arms.

Lily walked over to the coffin and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well." She closed the lid of the coffin and turned off the lamp that was on. She left the room silently.

Amy lay crying quietly in her coffin before she had eventually cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night Amy woke up to see her own blood on her pillow. At first, she was shocked, but then realized she must have rubbed her nose too hard on the pillow that day while crying herself to sleep. She also noticed that her face now burned because of the salt in her tears that had dried on her face. The pink vampire hedgehog sighed and emerged from her coffin by floating out of it with her arms crossed across her chest, as vampires sleep that way as if they are an inanimate corpse.

She did not stop floating and floated her way to the bathroom. Amy then finally stopped floating and looked in the bathroom mirror. Of course, there was no reflection. She sighed tiredly and rummaged around in her beauty drawer, searching for her enchanted handheld mirror that she was actually able to see herself in.

The vampire found the black enchanted mirror and held it up to look at herself. What stared back at her was a tired, messy-haired pink hedgehog with tear-stained cheeks and bags under her eyes. She had also forgotten to take off her eyeliner and mascara, so it ran down her face due to her crying. Amy washed her face off with face cleaner with a bath cloth and conditioned and brushed her hair in order to look relatively normal, and hide her emotional state. She then re-applied her eyeliner and mascara.

"Amy? Are you up yet? It's 7:30!" Her mother called from down the stairs.

Amy built up what little energy she had to respond. Her voice came out exhausted sounding and hoarse. "I'm awake Mom! I'll be down in a second!"

She went to her room to find some clothes to wear and picked out her usual attire: A dark red dress with matching boots, black gloves, a black headband with a small bow on it and a black velvet choker that had a red gem hanging from it. Amy changed clothes and floated down the stairs to where her mom was making a cheese omelet for her.

"Good evening Honey-Bat." Lily greeted her, but she didn't get a response from her daughter. Amy sat down at the island in the kitchen without a word.

"…What's wrong sweetie?" Her mother asked, visibly concerned.

Amy lifted her head up and tried to mask herself. "I didn't get a whole lot of sleep today, but I'm fine. I can go to school." She smiled to let her mother know everything was presumably okay.

"Okay." Lily replied and gave her a plate with the omelet on it and a glass of A+ blood. "You know that if you don't feel good you can go to the nurse."

"I know, Nurse Vanilla is very nice." Amy said as she ate her breakfast. When she was done she said goodbye to her mother and headed out to school.

That night it wasn't raining, but it was just cold, but not to her, so she could fly to school without any problems, so she did. When she got there, she saw Sonic talking to Tails in the schoolyard. The pink hedgehog started to walk over to them, but she stopped when she remembered what Sonic had said to her.

"It's okay, I'll see him later, besides, I have Student Council to go to…Yeah…" She thought and turned to go into the school. The only thing was, she wasn't on the Student Council.

* * *

"YAAAAAAWWWWwwwwnnnn." Shadow yawned deeply. He was in his bat form hanging from a tree in the corner of the schoolyard where there weren't any people around. He figured he could get a little extra sleep in so he wouldn't fall asleep in class.

He was dozing off before something started poking his little bat body.

"Ugnnn…Huh?" Shadow opened his eyes and looked around while his vision focused. He didn't see anything at first but then he got poked again. He turned his head around as a yellow furry blob came into his focus.

"Hey, Shadow." He got poked again, but this time it was more like a push. "Wakey, wakey. It's time for mother's milk."

"Mama…?"

The yellow blob started to snicker as Shadow shook his head to wake himself up. The yellow blob turned into a banana yellow bat with brown spiky hair and dark red eyes.

"Ky!" Shadow squeaked angrily.

Ky started to push him again and this time Shadow pushed back, and this escalated into a bat fight up in the tree. They crawled all over each other trying to bite, and scratch each other with their thumb claws. Unfortunately, both lost their hold on the tree and fell. They both changed back into their hedgehog forms as they hit the ground and they still continued to fight with punches and claws.

"Don't push me you fucker!" Shadow exclaimed.

"You're the one who got all pissy! You started it!" Ky replied

"No I didn't!" Shadow pushed the yellow hedgehog down and pinned him to the ground.

Ky tried to get up but his struggle was for nothing as Shadow was stronger than him, and in better shape than he was.

"Okay, okay, I give! Let me up!"

Shadow's snarl turned into a mean smirk. He released Ky from the ground and got up. He brushed off his black jeans. Ky sat up and winced.

"Shadow, why do you have to be so rough?" He asked.

"Get in shape." Shadow replied and walked away towards the entrance of the school.

Some kids just stared at Ky from far away.

* * *

As soon as Shadow got to his locker he knew something was off; his locker sat wide open with the combination lock hanging from it, broken! The hedgehog gasped and rushed over to it to see if anything of his had been stolen. Textbooks, library books, the sack lunch that he forgot to take home over the weekend. A Polaroid picture of him and Rouge taken with a special camera the summer before starting high school, a can of AXE, the pictures of…

"Hey who took my-?!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry…" a sad sounding, female, disembodied voice replied.

The black and red hedgehog turned towards the direction that he heard the voice. Next to him the ghostly hedgehog figure of Kristina manifested. Shadow softened his scowl.

"Kris, did you break into my locker? What the Hell do you think you are doing?" He said, trying not to sound too angry.

"I, um, I was looking at myself in those pictures we took in the photo booth at the Halloween Dance, to see how ugly I looked." Kris said quietly.

Shadow noticed that she was holding the strip of pictures in her right hand. How she got it to stay there, he didn't know.

"So you broke into my locker, to look at pictures of us? Don't you have your own copy?" He asked.

"I lost it…"

"How did you get into it anyway? Did you phase through it?"

Kris shook her head. "No, Sonic did his locker trick thing and opened it for me."

Shadow looked away. "I'm going to get him for this."

Kris handed the picture strip to him. "I'm done looking, you can have them back now."

Shadow took the pictures and took a look at them, he looked up from them at Kris. "You really think that you're ugly in these pictures?" He asked her in a concerned voice.

"Yes…" The spirit started to disappear again.

Shadow started to grab at her arm to make her stay but his hand phased through it. "Wait! No, no, no, nononono! Stay here!"

Kris stopped fading away and came back into view a bit. "What? Why?" She asked, her voice now more other worldly and spirit like.

Shadow showed her the pictures again. "Look at these, you were cute in your leopard costume. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what? You. Are. Cute. I don't know what I have to do to get you to believe me."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong, besides break into my locker, but nothing really was stolen." He put his hand on his chin to think. "So, your punishment is…" He looked over at his broken combination lock. "You have to…Buy me a new lock."

The red hedgehog ghost nodded. "I understand, but how are you going to keep your things from being stolen in the time between?" She asked.

Shadow smiled sinisterly. "I'm pretty sure there's some cursed object around here somewhere that I can "borrow" off of some kid."

"Shadow, don't steal somebody's property-"

"Shhh!" Shadow shushed her and teleported away.

"Hmph." Kris disappeared.

* * *

Nobody saw each other again until lunch where Sonic was talking about his favorite dog toy getting lost.

"And then, I looked under the couch, but I didn't find it there and…" Sonic went on.

Nobody at the table was listening to him. Tails was looking at his Physics homework. Kris was staring out the window, Shadow was just tired, so he was trying not to fall asleep and Amy was still trying to mask her sadness by pretending to eat. The blue werewolf finally noticed after a while that he wasn't being listened to and stopped. He noticed Amy hadn't eaten any of her food yet.

"Amy, are you okay? You haven't eaten anything ye-"

"Hey you guys!" Ky's voice came echoing through the cafeteria.

"Ohhhhh…" Shadow opened his eyes a bit. "Ugh."

The yellow vampire hedgehog walked over to their table and sat next to him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, you're just being LOUD AS HELL!" Shadow complained.

Ky smiled and took a sandwich out of his sack lunch bag. He looked over at Amy and his smile faded. "Hey, what's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me! I'm just not hungry!" Amy replied, suddenly yelling.

"I was just asking…"

"You were being rude!"

"How was I being rude?!"

"CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP?!" Shadow yelled. He banged his fists on the table and accidentally knocked over his can of O-. He grit his teeth. "God dammit!" The blood was running off the table and dripping onto his pants and the floor. He got up to go get paper towels.

Sonic opened his eyes and raised his ears. "Why does everyone seem to be in a bad mood today?" He looked over at his best friend. "Hey Tails, do you know when the next full moon is?"

"It's next week. You should check your lunar calendar more often." Tails replied, looking up from his homework.

"Oh."

"Sonic, you're a werewolf, you should pay more attention to the phases of the moon and when they are." Ky told him and took a bite of his sandwich.

"I know, I just forget sometimes." Sonic rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "But I'm really good at controlling myself, so I think I don't really have to worry as much as other werewolves." He started to pant like a happy puppy and made his eyes big and adorable.

Amy took a glance over at him making that face and smiled a bit. "Awwww…" She cooed quietly.

"You know I can do that too, I'm a-" Ky started.

"Shhh!" Sonic shushed and reached across the table. "Shadow's coming back with the paper towels, if he hears you, it's gonna set him off and he's going to bitch all night about it."

"About what?" Kris asked. "…Ohhhhhh."

Shadow came back with an entire roll of paper towels. He ripped a sheet off and started to clean up the table and the floor. Sonic looked at him.

"Shadow, you aren't supposed to take the whole roll…"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you!"

* * *

Later, Sonic, Amy and Ky were outside on the track surrounding the Football field. Sonic was running, running as fast as he could on all fours. He was fast, almost the average speed for a well in shape lycanthrope in wolf form.

"I'm SO glad all this training is getting me back up to speed!" He said as he huffed and growled.

A few vampire Junior girls were watching him run, and swooning over him as they did so. "You're doing great Sonic!"

"Sonic! Hi!"

"He's SO dreamy!"

The werewolf noticed them checking him out as he ran around the track and gave them a sexy smile.

"Oh my gosh he smiled at me!"

Sonic started to hoooOOOWWWLLL as he ran. He stopped in the middle of the field and let out a loud howl.

"Ar ar AWOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh my God!" The girls changed into their wolf forms and galloped to him. Sonic put his muscular arms around them.

"Why hello there~" He greeted them.

"Hissss!"

Amy stood across the field over by the gate looking at Sonic and those girls. Her claws dug into her hands and her fangs had elongated in her anger. Her eyes glew a vivid scarlet.

"Amy, do you want to come over here by the fence?" Ky asked. He took a swig of blood from his water bottle. It was warm, perfect for the cold weather outside.

Amy looked over at him and looked to Sonic, and back at him. "It's just-! He- Grhrhrrr!" A dark aura started to form around her.

"Amy, calm down."

"This day cannot get any worse!"

"Oh yeah? Well no shit, my week can't get any worse." Shadow appeared leaning on the wire fence next to Ky. He was wearing a different outfit than at Lunch. His shirt was the same but…

"Are those women's jeans?" Amy asked.

"Shut up!" He snarled. "They were the only ones in my size that the nurse had and I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut!"

The pink vampire hedgehog smirked. "Maybe that has something to do with that cursed ancient Egyptian amulet that you took from somebody earlier this evening. Serves you right."

He rolled his eyes. "Blah, blah, blah! It wasn't my fault that my locker got broken into and my lock got crushed."

"You really had it coming though." She replied.

Shadow hissed. "Whatever." He went to put his hand into his pocket to take out his smokes and his lighter. "What the-? Damn these jeans, they don't have pockets." He felt around for any other place the cigarettes would be. "Ugh, I left them in my other pants, which I shoved in my backpack…"

Amy smirked at him. "Also serves you right for smoking. Smoking is a nasty habit." She glanced back at Sonic; the girls were gone, now he was just hanging around. He looked over at the pink hedgehog and smiled at her. "Hey Amy!" He waved. She wanted to go over to him, but something inside her kept her from moving.

"Amy?" His voice lowered in volume and one of his ears went down.

Amy was looking at the ground, tears started to form in her eyes and began to fall onto the track. She then proceeded to run out the gate and back into the school while crying her eyes out.

"Amy!" Sonic ran after her. He looked everywhere in the gym, in the Commons area, but he couldn't find her.

Amy sat up in the belfry with her face in her knees.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic looked all around for Ms. Rose, but he could not find her. There were some places that she could have gone in the school that he could not follow because they were accessed by flying. So he sent her a voicemail and left for home.

* * *

Amy cried into her knees as silently as she could. Some bats that were hanging from the rafters cocked their heads to the side. They took flight and landed on her shoulders and her crossed arms to see what was going on and started to rub their heads against her. The pink vampire hedgehog lifted her head from her knees and wiped her eyes to see what was rubbing up against her. When she saw the little bats trying to comfort her she sighed and looked at their cute little faces. She started to pet them gently.

Suddenly her phone lit up with a notification that she had a new voicemail and a new text from Sonic. The sudden light spooked the bats laying on her and they scattered.

"Shhh, shhh it's okay." She tried to soothe them. "I just got a text message."

Some of the bats came back to their places where they were laying, but not all of them. One curious bat looked with Amy at her phone. The text message read:

"Amy, are you okay?"

Amy looked at the text but didn't reply. She went to the voicemail and looked at the bats.

"This is my, friend Sonic talking, please don't be afraid." She then played the voicemail.

"Hey Amy, I was trying to find you since you ran off crying. I looked everywhere I could, but you must have turned into a bat and flown up somewhere that I can't go. I'm thinking that maybe I somehow did something to upset you. If I did I'm very sorry, and maybe you could call me back so we could talk…Bye…Tails! How do you stop recordi-"

The voicemail abruptly ended. Amy stared at her phone, she wasn't sure if she should call him back right now. She looked at what time it was on her phone and noticed that it was almost time for the sun to rise. Her heart would have felt like it had stopped if it was beating. She shooed the bats off of her and stood up quickly.

"I'm so sorry. I have to leave right now!" Amy changed into her bat form and flew down from the belfry. She few to the entrance of the school and changed forme back into a hedgehog. She pulled out her parasol and made a run for it as the sun started to rise over the horizon. The pink hedgehog was almost invisible as she sped home, trying not to let the morning suns' deadly rays touch her. Her phone started to go off. Most likely from her mother wondering where the Hell she was, since she wasn't home yet.

"I can't answer that right now!" Amy huffed, but as Soon as she spoke her skin in her arms, and her face started to burn.

"AaIEEE!" Amy screeched and pushed herself to go faster. She started to catch flame as she rushed into her house. She slammed the door behind her.

"Huh, huh, huh…" Amy took deep breaths, she could still feel her skin sizzling and part of her was on fire.

"AMY!" Lily ran to her daughter. "Where were you?! I was texting and calling you! I was about to file a missing person's report!"

Amy started to cry from the pain she was in. "I just stayed late at school and I lost track of time!"

"Amy you could have DIED!"

"I know!" Amy exclaimed. "I was trying to get home as fast as I could! But the Sun! And it was out! And it hurts!"

Lily was already trying to put out the little fires on her daughter. "Shhh…It's okay, come into the bathroom so mommy can treat these burns."

Amy sniffled and walked with her mom to the master bathroom. She sat down on the edge of her mother and father's bathtub while her mom got out the First-Aid kit. She looked at her clothes, now that also had burn damage from the fire that had started on her. And the bow was burnt off of her headband. She took it off and started to cry again.

Lily applied cold water to and put ice on Amy's burns. "Don't cry, the salt will get into the burns and make the burning worse." She wiped her face with a cold washcloth.

"I'm sorry…"

"I just don't want it to hurt any more than it already does."

"It already does hurt more than it has to…" Amy thought to herself.

Lily dug through the First-Aid kit and took out some burn healing cream that was in a plastic tube. She squirted some out on her fingers and started to apply it onto the burns. "I was worried sick, you could have called me and I would have teleported to you and teleported us back home."

Amy shook her head. "I panicked. I wasn't thinking straight, I…" She stopped talking.

"You what?"

"I…Had other things in my mind."

The mother stared at her daughter for what seemed like forever. She hadn't seen the life-drained look that her daughter had on her face before. "Amy, is something wrong? You look…Lifeless."

"Mom, I'm a vampire, I'm supposed to look lifeless, I'm DEAD." She replied with zero percent sass.

"Usually you're more "alive" than most vampires."

The young vampiress stood up from the bathtub ledge. "Maybe I'm just, growing out of my 'nice' phase, and, you know, becoming a 'real' vampire. She walked out of the master bathroom and went upstairs to her room. She changed into her Monster High pajama set. She placed her phone face down on her desk and grabbed a random book off her shelf without paying attention to what it was. She just needed a distraction from her phone, Sonic, and her own thoughts.

* * *

The next evening Amy woke up exhausted even though she did manage to sleep through the rest of the day. She sat up and winced; the burns on her seemed to hurt even worse than they did a few hours ago. She carefully climbed out of her coffin and limped to her bathroom. She got out the enchanted mirror again and took a look at herself. The burns on her face and head made her look horrible; the burnt flesh had wrinkled up and turned a brownish pink color, and her hair (Messy from sleeping already) was mostly singed on the tips and edges.

Amy was too tired to react properly to the disaster that was her face and hair. She brushed her teeth and limped down the stairs.

"Good EV-" She almost fell down the stairs, but hung into the railing. "Evening Mom…"

Lily was at the stairs, trying to help her down them. "You almost fell Honey-Bat."

"Thank you…" Amy limped over to the couch and lay down on it. "Uhhhhhhhh…"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to school tonight…Or the rest of the week." Her mother said as she examined her daughter's dreadful condition.

"Wha? But I have to go. What if-"

"Amy, you've gotten hurt pretty badly. I saw the way you were limping, and you almost fell down the stairs, and your burns."

"I can go."

"No, you are not. You are going to stay home and heal. You won't be missing anything as important as your health at school." Lily put a pillow under Amy's head, set up a tray next to her and gave her a small glass of B- blood. "You should try to eat."

Amy looked at the glass filled with the warm, red liquid. It was so tempting, but she didn't really want to eat anything yet, so she placed it on the tray.

Lily frowned. "Not hungry? Well, if you do get hungry there's that, and there's more of it. There's also some solid mortal food in the pantry."

Amy nodded.

"And I'll be here if you need me to get you anything."

"Uh huh."

Her mother handed her the remote for the TV. "Watch whatever you want to watch. I'll be in my room folding clothes."

"Okay." Amy sat up ever so slightly and flipped through the cable channels.

* * *

"Tails, Amy didn't answer my texts or call back." Sonic told Tails as they were walking down the hallway to their first classes. He started to whine and put his ears down.

"Sonic, I'm sure she's fine." Tails replied.

"But she ran away crying when I said hi to her. Why would she do that? She usually loves it when I acknowledge her existence."

"I don't know, maybe it's her time of the month or something."

Sonic looked straight at him. "She isn't a werewolf Tails."

The fox smiled strangely at him. "No…You know, the thing with girls that happens once a month…"

"What?"

"You know, blood comes out of them…"

Sonic gave him a surprised and disgusted look. "Tails! How the heck do you know about that? You're like, 9!"

"Well…I've had girlfriends before and, sometimes I search random things on the internet…"

Sonic shook his head violently. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you."

"Alright."

They arrived at Sonic's Health class and Tails bid Sonic farewell. The blue werehog walked into the classroom and sighed when he didn't see any sign of the pink vampiress.

"She must have stayed home." He thought as he sat down in his seat. More people were arriving and filling up the classroom. None of them were the person Sonic was hoping to see, except-

Sonic's ears perked and he became alert as he saw purple cat ears through the clump of students around the door. His tail started to wag as he saw Blaze emerge from the clump.

"Ow. Please, excuse me, let me through, please." The lilac female cat got through and repositioned her dark brown messenger bag on her hip. She fixed her tortoiseshell print glasses and walked to her seat quietly.

"Hi Blaze. You got better, I see?" Sonic greeted her with a smile.

Blaze looked at him. "Hi Sonic, I did get better. My mother made a healing potion that really helped.

He nodded. "It must be really cool having your whole family be magic."

"It is, isn't it?"

The Blue werehog suddenly remembered the work she had missed. He dug into his bag and pulled out a folder that had her missed work inside it. "Here, I uh, collected all of the work you missed from your classes." He handed the cat the folder. "It isn't much, but I would have felt horrible if you got behind."

Blaze took the folder and smiled a bit. "Thank you."

"N-no problem."

* * *

"I can't believe we have to do a food diary!" Sonic complained to Blaze after they got out of the class.

"Sonic, all we have to do is log whatever we eat and how many calories it has. It's not that hard of an assignment." She told him as they walked down the hall.

Sonic whined like a dog. "Yeah but I eat a lot, and most of it is unhealthy, and it has a lot of calories…I don't want people thinking I'm a fat slob."

She laughed a bit. "The teacher won't show it to everyone, and it is a good thing if you ate a little healthier. You'll feel better and more energized, and that'll help you with sports, and running."

"I do like running and sports…"

Blaze smiled and hugged him. "You'll do fine. I'll help you out."

"Thank you…"

* * *

Shadow sat outside in the cold air at the back of the school, hidden away in the shadows near an exit door that had been boarded up since nobody used it anymore. He sat on the concrete ground with his shoulders slumped and his forearms propped up on his knees. He held a lit cigarette in his left hand between his pointer and middle finger. He brought it to his lips and inhaled. He could feel the tobacco in his lungs. Undead organs could take it better than live ones. The black and red hedgehog breathed out; letting the smoke escape his body.

"Shadow?" A light brown bat with turquoise eyes flew down and squeaked.

"What is it?" He asked from the shadows.

The bat morphed into a snow-white anthropomorphic bat in black leggings a dark magenta flow top and shiny black strapped dress shoes that showed off her hot pink painted toe claws that matched her finger claws. She put her hand on her hip and leaned to the side.

"So, I heard you're dating Ky's sister, are you?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Ever since last October, about four months. What about it?" He replied.

Rouge gave a sneaky smile. "I may, have some information about Kyle that you might want to know about."


End file.
